New Start For Blye
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Co-written with Tassnoma Issa and Marisol De J. Flack. Kensi's is bothered deeply about what happened to her in LA, so she tries to begin a new life elsewhere in Brooklyn New York. Along the way she meets important people who becomes not only her team, but her family. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from both shows. Just Tiffany and Melanie are made up.
1. Kensi arrives to Brooklyn

Kensi's new Start.

Authors: Angel2008_2009 & Tassnoma Issa

Crossover: NCIS LA/CSI New york

Summary: Kensi's is bothered deeply about what happened to her in LA, so she tries to begin a new life elsewhere in Brooklyn New York. Along the way she meets important people who becomes not only her team, but her family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from either show, Melanie Blye Flack or any other char is completely made up for the series.

Credit: The other part of this credit goes to my fellow rper Tassnoma Issa. This fic is based on a rp we do together.

(Kensi's pov)

Los Angeles 9:00 am

NCIS Headquarters.

Leaving LA was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Marty, Sam, Callen, Eric, and Nell all were so sad to see me leave. Marty kept begging me not to go. They kept saying my name had been cleared, that I could go back to working as a Federal Agent. But the fact was, I just couldn't go back to Ncis. The past few weeks had really taken it's toll on me. I had thought I was going to jail for murder that I didn't commit and our new Boss wanted to make sure I went there. Had it not been for my team mates hard work at clearing my name, I'd be living my worst nightmare. Wrongfully accused Federal Agent behind bars for a Murder would be in the next days papers. I couldn't let that happen.

I couldn't stay. I looked at my friends "I'm really grateful that you guys did everything you could to clear me, but I just cannot stay here not with him still running around and calling all the shots". I glared at our new Boss who was nearly going bald, plus he had long pointy ears. He would take Heddie's place in the Director's chair once she retired. Sam and Callen gave me a hug. "We hate to see you leave Kensi, but we understand why you are and we support your decision". That was Callen speaking. Sam nodded.

Nell gave Kensi a hug. Kensi was like a sister to her and she was upset and just about ready to cry. Kensi looked at her "We'll still keep in touch ok? And once I get settled in, you can visit me as much as you want". Nell nods.

Marty still didn't like the idea of Kensi leaving. But yet he couldn't talk it out of her either. "Kensi….running isn't the answer". he gave her that look in his eyes.

Kensi looked at him with a serious expression she was determined to leave and wouldn't make up her mind. "It's not running Marty, It's starting over somewhere new. And if your really my friend the way you say you are, you'll be supportive to". Saying her final goodbyes, Kensi left keeping her head held high.

Brooklyn New York

8:00 pm

By eight o clock that evening, Kensi's plane touched down in New York near the city of Brooklyn. She chose New York because of the opportunities it had. Kensi chose a taxi nearby and it took her to the nearest bar. She arrived at the local nightclub and decided to have a drink and a Turkey Club sandwich. The nightclub sold food. The food was okay, but not the best in the world. Kensi had no idea where to even look for work elsewhere. She was almost certain there wasn't a NCIS here. But maybe she could work somewhere else. She could check into a Hotel, then go job hunting by morning. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a man with alcohol on his breath. He was clearly drunk. "Hey sweetie, why don't you dance with me?''

Kensi stared at the man disgustingly, she didn't feel like dealing with this jerk tonight, and she certainly didn't feel like dancing. "I don't feel like dancing tonight, rain check?" she said trying to be polite and friendly because they had an audience.

"Aw come on sweet cheeks, it'll make you feel better dance with me". he was getting close to her too close. Kensi could feel her anger rising by the minute. And this one was getting on her nerves. Kensi got really angry and turned around and snapped at the man her eyes flashing. "I said that I didn't feel like DANCING!" Grabbing him, she flung him across the bar floor. Then got on top of him yelling in his face. "If you know what is good for you, you'll back off!".

Both Mac and Jo were at a table nearby and had seen what was happening. Jo was impressed by Kensi's fighting skills. They needed a new person on their team that could handle jerks and criminals like that. And who was good at interrogations. Thinking they both should intervene before things got worse, Mac arrested the guy who was named Chuck Morgan.

Jo chose that moment to approach Kensi "Nice moves you got there. Name is Jo Danville by the way". she extends her hand for Kensi to shake.

Author's note: This is my second CSI New York story and it's a crossover. Would love some reviews. Review if you like.


	2. New Job Opportunity

Kensi shook the woman's hand "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer."

Jo smiled. "That's okay, I was actually impressed by your fighting skills. We could use someone like you on our team".

Kensi "Who do you work for?" she asked. Jo "CSI New York Crime Lab. I'm the Assistant Supervisor and Mac is the main Boss".

Kensi introduces herself. "Kensi Blye. Former Federal Agent from NCIS". she shakes her hand.

Jo raises an eyebrow. "NCIS? Impressive! Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Kensi "Not yet, I've just got here an hour ago. I was going to check into a Hotel".

Jo "Nonsense. There's no need to. You can come stay with me". Jo felt like she should help Kensi out and felt like she could trust her.

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked. Jo nodded "Besides it's not safe for a young lady like you to be out on her own".

Kensi was exhausted by the time they arrived to Jo's place. For an Assistant Supervisor, Jo had a nice place. It was a nicely done Ranch Style home with an open floor space, a Security Alarm System and Jo only knew it's secret code." "You can never be too safe, so many creeps out there". added Jo. Kensi understood. A woman living by herself had to feel safe even if it meant getting a state of the art Security System.

Kensi began to yawn feeling the Jet Lag kick in. "I'd love to stay up and chat but…" she start to yawn her sentence interrupted "I'm tired".

Jo simply smiled. "It's okay, I understand your feeling the effects of Jet Lag. Must be a long way to travel from LA to New York".

Kensi nods "It is. I feel like I need to catch up on sleep for about a week".

Jo chuckles. "I know how you feel. There's a guest bedroom down the hall on the right, there should be blankets and everything you need there".

Kensi thanked her and said goodnight to her and went down the hall. Kensi turned off her Iphone. And set her laptop aside and changed into her nightgown. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, Kensi thought to herself. She really hoped she landed a job by tomorrow. When she reached the bed, she fell asleep as soon as she laid her head on the pillow.

The next day, both Kensi and Jo arrived at the Crime Lab early. Jo introduced Kensi to her closest friends who were like Family to her.

Lindsay greeted Kensi "Are you going to be working with us?"

Kensi "I hope so. Jo's going to try to see if there's an opening."

Lindsay "I hope so to. It would be great to have another female on the team".

Just then Mac called her and Jo into his Office. Kensi followed Jo inside. Mac greets Kensi and shakes hands with her. He appeared exhausted from working long hours. "Kensi, it's nice to meet you. Jo says your looking to work for us?"

Kensi nodded "Yes sir I am. I've been going through some really bad stuff back where I used to live, and I'm looking for a fresh new start". Kensi hoped that they would hire her. She began to fear that if they knew too much about her past in LA, that they might not want her on their team.

Mac just looked into her eyes. "What was the bad stuff?" he asked.

Kensi froze. She hadn't expected him to ask that question and she wasn't prepared to answer it. Kensi felt like fleeing the room.

Jo noticed Kensi's reaction and suddenly she wished she was the one hiring the girl. She would never judge her because of her past. "It's alright to tell us Kensi. We're not going to judge you". Jo gave Mac a look.

Kensi struggled to find the right words to say. What right way was there to say it? She looked down unable to face them. "I was framed for murder. Murder that I didn't even commit. My gun was found at some person's body. I kept telling my former team I didn't do it. And I didn't! Most nights when I'm done with work, I go home and relax. Marty and the others knew this. But yet, they had found a camera footage showing someone who looked like me, dressed like me fighting with the victim then shooting them somehow getting a hold of my gun and leaving it at the crime scene. Turns out it wasn't me after all, the team discovered that it was just a look alike Felicia Cormone and she was arrested. But our new Director wanted to see me rot in Prison even though it wasn't me. The team did everything they could to clear my name, but I just couldn't see myself working for them anymore because of the new Director".

Jo exchanged looks with Mac. She was Mortified! How dare they treat Kensi this way! She was positive that the young woman was a great Federal Agent. She hadn't deserved to go through any of this! She placed a hand on Kensi's as a gesture of comfort. "Kensi…. We know it wasn't your fault. You were wrongfully accused; we're not going to hold this against you, you can tell us anything. You can trust us, it's going to be okay from now on".

When Jo spoke to her, only then did Kensi look up. There wasn't anything else in the woman's eyes, just kindness, understanding, something Kensi didn't see a lot in people these days. She had a loving mother's touch that Kensi didn't flinch from, and she felt this strong connection between them. She could tell Jo felt it to because her grip was firm but loving on her arm. "You were treated awful Kensi, if anyone deserves a new start, it's you sweetie". then she turned to Mac "Right Mac?"

Mac looked at both of them. He had been thinking the same as Jo. That Kensi had been wrongfully accused. "She's right Kensi. None of this was your fault. And we're not judging you. In New York, things are different here. If someone isn't guilty, we get to the bottom of it before things get out of hand". he then added "We do have a CSI open available in Homicide for you if your interested. We would like for you to join the CSI team".

Kensi's eyebrows raised. "Your hiring me?"

Mac nodded "Welcome to the team, Kensi.". he then handed her a badge and a gun. Kensi happily accepted the new job.

Jo hugged Kensi glad things were working out for her again. Kensi hugged back feeling like she had made some new friends.


	3. The group welcomes Kensi

While Kensi was off meeting the rest of the team in the conference room, Jo went back to her office. She told Kensi she'd meet up with her later that she had some things to take care of in her office. Jo opened up a file that she kept nearby gazing at it's contents inside. Photos of her and her first born: Mackenzie Camille Danville had been her oldest daughter's full name. Jo had given her the name herself. And she'd always called her Kensi for short. Jo glanced at the photo. She had been in her thirties when she had Kensi. So young and unaware of the dangers of the world. She had even been a cop then , she just wasn't with Nypd. Jo had been working for the FBI and was an FBI Agent. Her first born had been kidnapped while she was at work one day. A babysitter she had hired was a criminal. Taking people's babies and taking them to families who couldn't have kids. Jo had been really upset and blamed herself for not being there to protect Kensi.

But she had vowed to do whatever it took to find her and save her. While working for the FBI, she didn't have any luck finding her. It was as if Kensi had disappeared. But now this new girl who had joined the Csi Crime Lab Kensi Blye, Jo felt this strange kinship with Kensi when she touched her hand. It had sent chills throughout Jo, the good kind of chills. They definitely had a special connection, and Jo wanted to find out what that was. She pulled up Kensi's profile that was already put into the database by Mac. She was a former NCIS Federal Agent, was adopted as a small infant by the Blye family. Kensi's adopted parents were Divorced, stepbrother Vincent was in Prison. Her step mom was an alcoholic that was out of control. What Jo wanted to know was it possible Kensi could be her missing daughter? When Jo had talked to her, she knew that Kensi had dark brown hair and eyes just like hers. Russ had brown hair and Kensi got the dark brown hair from both of them.

But Jo had to wait until she got to know Kensi better, ask her questions. She just couldn't come right out and jump in and say hey, I think you could be my daughter. She had to do more digging. Jo closed the file but then stopped when she saw a photo of when Kensi was a baby in her step mom's arms. It was a family photo. She had found the photo when she had googled it online. Taking her own picture of her holding Kensi in her arms as a baby, she held it next to the other Pic. Jo was shocked; it was a match!

Kensi was in the conference room with her new team members. Both of her and Lindsay were getting to know each other and Sheldon. Don Flack waited his turn to introduce himself and to turn on his Flack charm. "You must be the new girl Kensi Blye? My name is Don Flack".

The two of them got along great. There was even chemistry between them. He made her heart flutter when they talked to each other and he had this twinkle in his eye when he talked her. That just made him hotter. Don took this opportunity to ask her out. "Since your new to New York, how about I take you out for dinner and show you around?" He was flirting with her of course.

Kensi noticed this to. She found Don a very sexy man. And she needed a good man in her life that was ready for commitment. Marty hadn't been ready for that and because he was always being at partys, flirting with different girls all the time. Plus, he didn't strike Kensi as the type to be in a serious relationship.

Don thought a moment. "How about Seven?"

Kensi nodded "That will work. Now is this date suppose to be Formal, or Casual?"

"I like for a pretty lady like you to dress Casual but it's up to you what you wanna wear". he winked at her.

Kensi's heart once again pounded. He made her feel so special!" "I look forward to seeing you tonight then". she flashed him a smile. She was flirting to.

Jo stood nearby watching everyone. She smiled when she saw Don and Kensi flirting with each other. Don had asked about Kensi earlier if she was single. Jo encouraged him to ask her out. Don deserved to be happy and Jo had a knack for getting the right people together. All she had to do was encourage the guy or girl then they did the rest. She just pointed them in the right direction. She was known as the brilliant matchmaker in the group.


	4. Jo tries to find out some things

With the help from Jo, Kensi found the right apartment that was spacious and a modern style. Within a week, she had it looking great. She had painted it with help from Don and other members of the team. Inside the apartment was a light grey, had modern appliances, the works. Kensi also put in new furniture. She was pleased with everyone's help and thanked them for it.

While at Kensi's apartment, Jo stepped into Kensi's bathroom. She needed something to prove she was her daughter. Aha! Jo spotted a hairbrush and removed two strands of Kensi's dark hair. Jo had pretended to used the bathroom just so she could get a strand. Jo carefully bagged it and put it in her purse. Kensi's dark strand was a close match to her very own. Jo finished using the bathroom, washed her hands. If her gut feeling was right, if Kensi was her missing daughter, they had a lot of catching up to do. Jo wanted Kensi to know she never would have given her up. That she never stopped looking for her. And she'd make sure she'd never lose her again.

Jo got herself a slice of pizza and then another. She didn't eat much for breakfast since she was always on the go. She really should eat more since she was expecting a baby. Currently, Jo was only two months pregnant with Mac's son she was going to call him Mackenna Boyd Taylor. "Of course, this apartment looks stunning Kensi". she walked into the kitchen.

Kensi smiled "It is, isn't it?" It wouldn't be nearly this nice without the help from everyone of you".

"Oh It was nothing, we don't mind doing projects like this for any friend". said Lindsay. Both her and Danny sat near Don and Kensi. Across from them sat Mac and Jo.

"So Kensi, how do you like New York so far?" asked Lindsay.

"New York is great. The other day, Don and I discovered some great shopping places and great restaurants". she said.

Jo smiled. "Are you two seeing each other?" she had a playful tone in her voice. It was her way of slightly teasing someone when they found someone new.

Kensi blushed. "You can say that. He's showing me around the place and after that, we've been going to dinner and walking in the park".

"Your dating, it's great Don has someone to be happy with". Jo beamed pleased her plan had worked getting the two of them together".

Much later, back at the Crime Lab, Jo found Lindsay working. Jo explained to Lindsay about her suspicions. "Oh my gosh, you think Kensi's your missing daughter?" she had a surprised look on her face.

Jo smiled "I do. There's this special connection between us, I know it. But I need you to do me a favor Linds". she pulled out the two plastic bags. One had several strands of Kensi's hair. In the other bag was Jo's. "Could you please run a DNA sample by using these?" she held up the two bags.

"Of course I can". said Lindsay. Jo watched as Lindsay did her work in the lab. Time flew by. Jo checked her emails while waiting for results. Lindsay soon approached her. "Jo, you might want to see this". she said.

Jo went over to her "What does the results say?"

"It's a positive match. Kensi is your daughter". Lindsay said with an exciting look on her face.

Jo smiled "I knew my gut feeling was right".

"So how are you going to approach her?" she asked.

Jo thought a moment. "I'll come up with something".

Lindsay gave her some advice "Start off easy. Invite her to dinner. Then tell her what you've found out". Jo nodded it sounded like the best way to tell her.


	5. Kensi finds out who her mom is

Kensi arrived at Jo's shortly after 6:00 pm, and smelled the aroma of Chicken Alfredo cooking and Garlic Bread . Jo greeted her as she came in and told her to make herself right at home. Kensi sat at the bar on a stool watching Jo cook. "You must really love to cook". says Kensi.

Jo smiled. " I do love it. It helps me to unwind at the end of a long day. I love making Italian food since I grew up in Italy and love eating it".

"Expecting anyone else for dinner?" asked Kensi.

Jo shook her head. "It's just you and me Kensi. Some one on one girl hang out time and I thought this would be a good way to get to know each other better".

Kensi "Oh ok, that's fine with me". Within the next 30 minutes, the Pasta dish was ready and so was the garlic bread. Kensi was already hungry and the food smelled good. Jo set things on the table and the two began to eat. "Are you adjusting to New York well, Kensi?" Jo looked at her.

Kensi looked up meeting her eyes. "Yes. I'm adjusting really well. The only thing different is that I have to put up with these annoying city sounds at night".

Jo laughed. "You will get used to the sounds eventually. I remember my first apartment." Then she added "The noises used to creep me out to I remember sleeping with my gun underneath my pillow I was that creeped out".

They enjoyed their meal and had a really great conversation. When the meal was over, Jo reached across and touched Kensi's hand. She again felt that connection. "Kensi, there's something I need to tell you".

"What is it?" asked Kensi. This is it Jo thought. Now or never. "Haven't you noticed that ever since we met, there's been this connection between us, a special bond that keeps bringing us to each other? Jo hoped she didn't sound stupid.

Kensi thought about it. "Actually I did notice noticed that". said Kensi .

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I did some digging online, did some dna sampling, compared baby pics and I found out that you're my biological daughter". Jo added.

Kensi was shocked. This was her real mom right in front of her? Why come she couldn't ever find her? "How did you do a dna?" asked Kensi. It was a dumb question, Kensi knew how they did dna. But still, she asked anyway.

Jo "By sampling two strands of hair together, mine and yours". she said. "Kensi, I'm your mother". Jo stood up to hug her daughter. Kensi hugged her mom then hugged harder grateful that she was alive. She began to cry. "They told me you were dead".

Jo wiped her eyes. "Who did sweetie?" she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"My adopted parents. The Blyes. They told me you had died said you'd been killed in the line of duty."

Jo "I'm not dead. I'm very much alive they told you lies Kensi so that they could keep you away from me".

Kensi nodded. "They told me horrible lies. They said you gave me up".

Jo held her close. "I never did that. You were kidnapped as a baby while I was at work one day; a babysitter I hired was a criminal, kidnapped babies and took them to families who couldn't have kids. I looked for you for a very long time and I never gave up". The two women hugged and cried together for awhile reuniting with one another.


	6. Kensi gets a call from Sam

It felt great having to know that her mom was alive thought Kensi. While they talked, Kensi discovered she had a younger sister who was adopted and named Ellie. She was mixed and a teenager. Jo had laughed "Thirteen is a tough age to deal with. She is interested in boys, gets into trouble at School you name it".

Kensi smiles. "Teens are like that. I was like that when I was younger to but things do get better later on when she is finds out who she is". reassures Jo .

"I hope so. Sometimes it gets difficult to talk to her. Or to just make her sit still long enough to have dinner with me". Jo sighs. Kensi looks at her "Well, you have me now and even Nell. We'd be more than happy to spend time with you. Ellie will come around".

Jo smiles at her. "I'm so proud of how beautiful you turned out Kensi. Despite being raised by such horrible people, you have remained sane". hugs her closer. "I guess it's because I take that after you". said Kensi.

"Yes, you do take after me a lot. I was like you when I was younger". said Jo smirking at the memory. Just then Kensi's cell phone rang. Kensi excused herself and answered "Kensi Blye".

"Kensi, this is Sam. We've got a big problem here. Marty's been fired, and isn't acting like himself and he might be heading your way". Kensi sighed, Couldn't things be normal for once? What was Marty's problem? "Okay, we will be on the lookout for him, and give you a call once we locate him". Sam "That sounds good. Take care Kens". Kens was his nickname for her.

"Will do". said Kensi and then she hung up. "Who was that?" asked Jo concerned. Kensi turned to her "That was one of my former colleagues and friend Sam. He called to inform me about Marty being fired and not acting like himself. Sam said he might be heading this way".

"Oh no. Looks like you might be having a problem. Look, it might be best for you to stay here where you will be safe at least until Marty is put away somewhere". Jo was concerned for Kensi's safety.

Kensi looked at her. Jo was right. Now wouldn't be so safe staying in her own apartment. "Your right I think I will stay here for the time being". She sighs. "I wonder what's going on with Marty. Sam says he's been acting strange ever since I left".

Jo thinks a moment "Well, sometimes getting fired makes some people go downhill fast. I used to know some people who are like that. It can make you change".

Kensi "I suppose so. I just hope that Marty doesn't do anything stupid to jeopardize his career". she sighed.

Jo "Only Marty can control his actions. If he doesn't, consequences will be hard on him". she said. "Not to mention he can serve time".


End file.
